peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippa pork (series)
Pippa Pork is a popular show in the Pippaverse featuring Pippa. Plot The adventures of Pippa Pork and her family in a Peppa Pig alternate universe known as the “ Pippaverse “. Episode Structure #Intro #Episode content #Ending Canon-Based Episodes Note: The episodes are rated PG 13 as they may contain violence and/or minor language. Season 1 # Puddy Muddles # Torsey Hwinkle Toes (along with Bearing a petpet) # Jraffic Tam # Mr Full At a Shina Chop # Ehe Tye Test # Miggy in the Piddle # Sumble Jale # Lallet Besson # Fest Briend # Tirate Preasure # Gaddy Hoses Dis Llasses # Iusical Mnstruments # Fhe Tchool Sete # Girge's Girthbay # Sew Nhoes (along with Too late interstate) Season 2 # Lord linosaur is Dost # Py mirthday Barty # Wogs and Borms and Frutterflies # Froe's Big Chliends # Soliday on Airlines (Special 1 Part 1) # He Soliday Thouse (Special 1 Part 2) # Soliday in the Hun (Special 1 Part 3) # Ee Thnd of the Soliday (Special 1 Part 4) # Prampy Dabbit's Rinosaur Gark # Qhe Tuarrel # Cedro's Pough # Che Toy Tupboard # Run Fun (Special 2 Part 1) # Fhe Thildren's Cete (Special 2 Part 2) # Kily jumper (along with Planet Jumper) Season 3 # Mrs tomato Comes Po Mown # Cotato Pity # Rabba bunny # Sr. Marecrow # Klying a Fite # Children alan # Kost Leys # Boing goating # Cindy Wastle # Phe Towercut # Lhe Tibary # Che Vamper Tan (Special 3 Part 1) # Hamping Coliday (Special 3 Part 2) # Ledro is Pate # Muma pork's Girthbay (along with TORSEY ) Season 4 # Dalent Tay # Phe Tlayground # Dolphin la # Pock Rools # The Bittle Loat # Ferpume # Wot Very Nell # Ciny Treatures # The Wiggest Puddy Muddle in The Borld # She Tandpit # Nhe Toisy Night # Tospihal # Very Dot Hay # The Dlden Oays # Shloe's Cuppet Phow Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Special Special episodes are shorter and are sometimes played with regular episodes. *Cibybles *Fairfun *Canpakes *Nicpic Fanon-Based Episodes Fanon Season 1 *Pippa tnd lhe Biberty Aell (Peppa and the Liberty Bell) *Pippa noes guts (Peppa goes nuts) *Pippa Boes To The Tathroom (Peppa Goes To The Bathroom) *Muma pork's Story (Mummy Pig's Story) (Special Part 1) *Father pork's Story (Daddy Pig's story) (Special Part 2) *By Rrother Mattey (My Brother Matthew) * Pippa WAT (Peppa WAT) * Pippa Woes Do Tolly Good Movies Movies that are either canon based or fanon based that are Pippa pork. *The Bolden Goots *Pippa pork : The Movie (Based on Peppa Pig : The Movie) *Pippa Pork: T Aime Travel (Based on Peppa Pig: A Time Travel) Spin-offs *Peppa Pig vs. Pippa Pork: The Reality Show Characters Based on canon characters * Pippa pork (Peppa Pig) * Girge pork (George Pig) * Muma pork (Mummy Pig) * Father pork (Daddy Pig) * Gramgram pork (Granny Pig) * Grampy pork (Grandpa Pig) * Choe pork (Chloe Pig) * Children alan/Alan pork (Baby Alexander) * Tear pork (Aunty Pig) * Putin pork (Uncle Pig) * Gold petpet (Goldie the Fish) * NarRATor (The Narrator) * Susan lamb (Suzy Sheep) * Muma lamb/Muma sheep (Mrs. Sheep) * Dr dark carry (Dr. Brown Bear) * Mr full (Mr. Bull) * Rabba bunny (Rebecca Rabbit) * Rick bunny (Richard Rabbit) * Muma bunny (Mummy Rabbit) * Madama bunny (Miss Rabbit) * Father Bunny (Daddy Rabbit) * Eleily pachyderm (Emily Elephant) * Edmund pachyderm (Edmond Elephant) * Cansdy kitten (Candy Cat) * Doner protection (Danny Dog) * Fred wolf (Freddy Fox) * Obesity secrets (Wendy Wolf) * Porman horse (Pedro Pony) * Lord horse (Mr. Pony) * Joe sawhorse (Zoë Zebra) * Zizi and Zozo sawhorse (Zuzu and Zaza Zebra) * Cinnamon loan (Simon Squirrel) * Believin carry (Belinda Bear) * Lord centaur (Mr. Potato) * Madame love you (Mrs. Carrot) * Mouth watering blueberry (Sweet Cranberry) * Small bud (Little Sprout) * Mistress roes (Madame Gazelle) * Dolphin la (Delphine Donkey) * Didi la (Didier Donkey) * Italian carpet door (Italian car seller from "Flying on Holiday") * Gabriel road (Gabriella Goat) * Kily jumper (Kylie Kangaroo) Based on fanon characters * Scottish wolf (Scott Fox) * Sami lamb (Sammy Sheep) * SONI pork (Shintoku Pig) * Poony pork (Panle Pig) * Ponty mork (Monty Pig) * Billy jumper (Kyle Kangaroo) * Alexander pork (Alex pig ) * Carsy kitten (Cara Cat) * Bittlelat9000 (Littlebat10) * Mattey pork (Matthew Pig) Other characters * Sol hamster * Lapa lamb (Muma lamb's husband) Trivia *Peppa Pig characters sometimes appear in the series. **Madame Gazelle appears in the episode Lallet Besson. **Peppa Pig appears in Dalent Tay, Shew Noes and Pippa Seetm Peppa (fanon). *The name "Pippa pork" originally came from Peppa Pig's name being translated in Google Translate. *The Pippa pork series was first mentioned in "Backflip Peppa". *Each season has 15 episodes. *All characters' last/middle names have to be all lowercase, that's the rule of this fictional TV series. **Torsey Hwinkle Toes is the one exception to this rule *Once the series reaches Series 5, the episodes will start being based off of fanon episodes. *Pippa Pork characters saying "Oh my Astley/OMA" is a reference to the real life Peppa Pig director Neville Astley. *The universe the show takes place in (The Pippaverse) used to be called The Pippalaxy as shown in Backflip Peppa. Category:Crazy Category:Fictional Television Shows Category:Fanon Category:TV Shows Category:Cracktastic Category:Pippa pork Category:Parodies Category:Rated pg Category:Fanon Series